


Jojoronpa

by Toriyaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toriyaki/pseuds/Toriyaki
Summary: This follows a certain story of a killing game. Jonathan, this story's "Protagonist" wakes up and finds himself meeting the most interesting and bizzare people in his life but suddenly they were forced to play a killing game by the hateful Monokuma! How will this tale go on?
Relationships: Dio Brando/Jonathan Joestar, Giorno Giovanna/Guido Mista, Higashikata Josuke (JoJo: Diamond is Unbreakable)/Kishibe Rohan, Joseph Joestar/Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli, Kakyoin Noriaki/Kujo Jotaro, Narciso Anasui/Kujo Jolyne, Slight Dio Brando/Enrico Pucci, Slight Jonathan Joestar/Robert Edward O. Speedwagon, Slight Joseph Joestar/Wamuu | Wham
Kudos: 24





	Jojoronpa

_Kick, Kick_

A click of a tongue then another series of repeated kicks were issued on the lying body on the grass. After a while, it stops. Jonathan was awake now but he doesn't open his eyes yet, wanting to go back to his sleep once again but then a sense of looming filled him so he snaps his eyes open and his blue eyes met a pair of copper orbs. Jonathan sits up but that just made his forehead hit the other person directly on the nose.

"WAH-!" "OW!" 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Jonathan quickly stands up and tries to help the other person get up too.

"I'm fine.... " The other grumbled, pushing Jonathan away from him with his other hand that wasn't holding his nose before he pushes himself up to stand up on his own.

Jonathan looks at the other with worry, "I'm really sorry, I just-" He slides his hands in his pocket to take out a handkerchief but he finds his pocket was empty, which was strange since he always have a handkerchief with him, speaking of, where is he anyways? Jonathan looks around his surroundings. Was he kidnapped somehow? but that's impossible since he was one of the strongest person in his town. He could hear a scoff next to him so he turns his head back to look at the guy.

"For a gentleman, you sure know how to make an impression...." The blond grumbled, giving a nasty glare at the bluenette which would have probably made anyone flinch but Jonathan lips just quirks lower, his heart heavy with guilt from harming someone.

"I really am sorry.... Is there anything I could do to help?" Jonathan asks, looking at the blond with saddened eyes.

The male flinches at the gaze and turns away, letting out a huff. After doing a quick check to see if his nose was fixed, he starts to walk. 

"Ah wait-!" Jonathan says, quickly following the other, "What's your name?" He asks, he waits for the other to answer but it seems like he was ignoring him but that doesn't deter Jonathan so he continues to talk, "I'm Jonathan Joestar, I'm 20 years old this year, and I don't really know how I got here so you don't mind me following you, do you? I don't think you're a bad person at all, I could tell since I have a good gut feeling about you. My last memory was when I was leaving the library on my town, when suddenly I heard a dog cry on an alley-"

The blond stops and snaps his head to face Jonathan, "AH! Shut up! Can't you tell I'm ignoring you?!" the blond growls.

Jonathan blinks and smiles wide, "Well, now you're not ignoring me! So, what's your name?" 

The other guy clenches his jaw before closing his eyes, he lets out a heavy sigh before turning back upfront, walking again. Jonathan was about to open his mouth to talk again when he heard the other boy say, "I'm Dio Brando, so shut up." The blond- dio, says as he walks faster. Jonathan lets out a chuckle and follows after Dio.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just half assing this kkkk anyways our protagonist, Jonathan Joestar meets Dio Brando! I'll continue to write until we get to meet all the other characters but after that is free time, so feel free to write on the comments on who do you want Jonathan to hang out with, You can choose four characters. The Ultimate Talents are to be introduced next chapter.


End file.
